Crimson The Fox
Crimson The Fox, also known as 'Crimson' or just 'The Fox', is a human bounty hunter traveling interstellar space. Not much is known about him aside from the fact that he never shows mercy and always completes his contracts. Appearance Crimson is a white human male that stands at an unimpressive height of 5'6" with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair. He is clad in a specialized red and black battle suit that is integrated onto his body, which also helped develop his name due to it's appearance. The suit, which he purchased off the intergalactic black market, is bonded to his body and cannot be removed in any way short of surgery but offers multiple physical and technical enhancements. Crimson takes measures in order to maintain peak physical condition even though the suit amplifies his natural abilities anyways. Personality Crimson The Fox is a solitary man, and as such acts in a fitting way. He reamins calm and cool under pressure and has little respect for anyone or their life, caused by his numerous killings. Rarely speaking outside of completeing contracts, Crimson seldomly trusts other people, relying on his own skills and intuition to get the job done. He does tend to act out on anyone who mocks his height, or his abilities but remains rather cold in every other situation. History Crimson was born on Kepler-186f and lived there with his mother and father since he was 16, although back then he was known by another name but no one alive knows what it was. 2 weeks after his 16 birthday, his parents, who owned a large mining company, were murdered in their home while he was out. Being not of age at the time, the company and all of the families assets went to Crimson's uncle who was an awful man consumed only by his own lust for wealth. Upon taking custody of Crimson, his uncle proceeded to enter Crimson into foster care and proceeded to bathe in the wealth of his deceased brother. Over the following year, Crimsons uncle turned the once respectable company into a large drug cartel using the mining as a front. During this time, Crimson never gave up investigating his parents death, having suspected his uncle the entire time given what he had done. Eventually, Crimson came across a bounty for the head of his uncle. Reading over the bounty he became more and more convinced that this was his chance for justice. After doing a lot of research and training, Crimson broke out of his foster home and using his last name as status was gained access to see his uncle. It was then that his uncle saw his chance, as unknown to Crimson, the moment he turned 18, all the assets of the company would turn back to him. The uncle, in a victorious way, admitted to hiring a bounty hunter name 'C' to kill his parents and assume their assets, and that he planned to have 'C' kill him as well. In a fit of rage, Crimson was able to take the first and final blow with a broken scotch glass to his uncles neck, ending his life. With his hands and mind bloodied from his actions Crimson stormed from the building and hid in the dark of the city streets. His uncles employees were hell bent on finding the boy and killing him for what he'd done and word about the event spread labeling him as an outlaw. Given his status, Crimson could never assume the company he was to inherit or face being locked in prison for the rest of his days. From that day forth he discarded his name, preferring to not have one at all. It wasn't long before everyone knew that he had killed his uncle in a 'insane rage'. Crimson hid in the slums and sewers for the greater part of a month until he was finally found by a man win a long coat. Thinking this was the end, Crimson readied to fight only to be handed a digital wallet with the credits for the bounty on his uncles head. The man left shortly after and Crimson became a rich boy in a single instant, the one who issued the bounty found him and delivered his reward with a single note saying 'I won't make the same mistake as your uncle. Always fulfill your contracts. Good work. -C'. Learning that the man who wanted his uncle dead was the same man who killed his parents, Crimson stormed after the man in the long coat who handed him the credits but he was long gone by the time he began chase. This information lead Crimson to his current path, he was on a quest for vengeance. It seems his Uncle never paid C after killing his parents, so C put a hit on him which lead to Crimson's actions. He still needed to avenge his parents, but everyone he asked and all the information he gathered about C lead to dead ends. What he did learn however was that C was more of a broker, a middle man for a network of elite bounty hunters. Crimson's only option now was to become the thing he despised, so Crimson became a bounty hunter in order to eventually get closer to C and kill him one day. Years passed and Crimson continued to take contracts on his home planet, eventually getting enough funds to buy a ship which he has personalized for his own needs. The ship is rather small, fitted only for 1 or 2 people but matches Crimsons needs considering his preference to working alone. Even after his 25th birthday, Crimson was no closer to getting to C than when he started. He figured the bounties he was taking were too small to get noticed by C but he was not equipped for the challenges of the larger bounties. In light of this, Crimson saved his credits and bought an experimental battle suit which had to be surgically bonded to his body. After the operation was complete, he killed the creator of the suit and stole all the information in regards to it, in case any of his enemies would come looking for it's weaknesses. Equipped with his new weapons and armor, Crimson began taking higher and higher bounties, able to complete them all with ease thanks to the weapons he's gathered and the enhancements it's made. It was after this that people began to call him Crimson The Fox given his appearance, fighting style and efficiency of completing bounties. Since then, he's started to become rather renown on many planets of the galaxy, so much so that many law enforcement agencies don't even attempt to arrest him in fear of being killed. Crimson continues to hunt for C to this day, taking bounties along the way to increase his reputation in hopes that C will notice. Stats Perks and other abilities Inventory Quotes "I always fulfill my contracts." Gallery HunterKiller4.jpg|Crimson's Hunter Killer 4 in a stock red paint. CrimsonAndDeltaBlade.png|Crimson in his Mod Suit and holding the Delta Blade Mk 2